


Zootopia: Project Parity

by Questing



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Continuation, Realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questing/pseuds/Questing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Work in progress summary) Nick and Judy's feelings for eachother come to a head, and they try to strike the delicate balance between work and personal life, especially after being reassigned to the ZPD's elite, the Zootopia Covert Urban Operations Taskforce, a hard-hitting top secret special operations unit. Dealing with emotions, as it turns out, can be just as difficult as dealing with bigtime criminals in Zootopias underbelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ZPD Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-chapter work in progress, working title. Everything seen here from Summary, to notes, to ratings and tags and the work itself are completely subject to change at any time and without warning. Retcons will be stated in their chapters and the next. Suggestions are welcome.

“So” Judy strutted up behind Nick, who was hastily loosening his tie while making his way to the door, “thoughts on your first shift?” she asked.

 

Nick glanced back, an incredulous look on his face. Judy's heart dropped slightly, was the beat too much for him? She was about to speak when his hard to read expression broke into a warm smile. “It's something I could definitely get used to-” Judy smiled wide and bounced her steps.

 

“Roaming the streets fighting the good fight with Officer Toot toot herself, suits me just fine” Nick added as he fell into step with the bunny beside him. As they approached the front door of the ZPD, Clawhauser waved enthusiastically, giving an exaggerated thumbs up to the duo between bites of what looked like pink licorice?

 

Nick and Judy both gave double thumbs up back, laughing, before immediately being stopped in their tracks by Chief Bogo, who was looking aloof as per the usual. Judy spoke up first “Good afternoon, sir!” Nick interjecting a smart “Sir”.

 

“Hopps, Wilde, I am glad I caught you on your beeline out of here. We are having a meeting in my office, tomorrow, 0730 sharp” Bogo stated matter of factly, watching both the Fox and the Rabbits expressions turn to ice. “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble” he said teasingly, chuckling to himself as he turned on a hoof and strode off up the mezzanine stairs.

 

“Alright?” Nick quipped to himself, Judy giving him a quizzical expression. “Well, whatever the Chief wants” she said in a resigned tone, the ‘you’re not in trouble’ Bogo had added not doing much to ease either of their minds.

 

“Oh, Nick, we should do something tonight to celebrate the end of your first shift as an Officer!” said Judy, her usual easily excited demeanor returning in a heartbeat. “Sure, anything specific in mind, Carrots?” Nick responded, with his own cool, calm and collected attitude returning just as quickly.

 

“Oh… well, to be honest I don't really get out much, I figured you had a place” she said up to Nick, who glanced down, smirking. “A place? Do I come off as a serious party animal” he joked, and Judy gave him ‘that’ look. “You know, you kind of do” she shot back. Nick smiled and shook his head, admitting “I do  _ technically _ have ‘a place’”.

 

_ Ah- Come on Judy, stop worrying, were just going out to celebrate his first shift  _ she kept telling herself as she became more and more flustered in front of the bathroom mirror. Judy had spent an hour since she got home trying on different outfits and makeup before deciding on a certain look, one her older sister Jackie referred to as ‘smokey and sexy’.

 

Her ears flushed as she imagined how Nick would be dressed, she assumed he would have some kind of semi formal wear on, but she pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she skipped out of the bathroom back to her bedroom.

 

She unplugged her phone from it's charger and checked the time, 2016 hrs, meaning she had less than 15 minutes before the Cab that Nick was in would arrive. She took a few steadying breaths.  _ Why am I so nervous?  _ She kept asking herself and clenched her paws. What was she expecting tonight?

 

The minutes ticked by and she sat absorbed by her phone, when she heard a car horn outside her apartment, and knew it was go time. She pushed off her chair, grabbed her jacket, small purse and a few other items, before bouncing on her heels a few times, taking a couple steadying breaths and bounding out the door.  
  


Nick shifted on the slightly uncomfortable upholstery of the Cabs bench seat. He knew it was only a few blocks to Judy's house, and his heartbeat only kept speeding up.  _ Justy what the hell am I expecting out of tonight? _ He asked himself as he took a couple deep breaths. He looked out the window at the apartments passing by, eyes unfocused as they did.

 

“Ey, Pangolin Arms?” the cabbie asked brusquely, jolting Nick out of his duskdreaming. “Oh, uh- yeah, Pangolin Arms” he said and rested his chin in his paw. The cab rounded a few more corners, a couple more intersections, before beginning to slow in front of Judy's apartment.

 

Nick sat up quickly and straightened his button down shirt, sleeves rolled up of course, and smoothed out the fur around his cheeks.  _ Alright, it's game time  _ he thought, splaying himself out oh-so-casually in the back seat of the cab, turning his self-confident smirk up to 11 and breaking the knob off.

  
  


Judy cocked her head to see into the rear of the Cab, ensuring it was hers, and sure enough, Nick was waiting in the back. She rounded the vehicle, and entered the rear driver side door, scooting onto the strangely uncomfortable bench seat.

 

“Officer Hopps” Nick greeted her, lowering his aviator sunglasses and looking in her direction. She quickly looked him over,  _ Ohh crackers  _ she thought,  _ he’s hot. _ She grasped her purse and greeted him back, “Nick! It's hot out tonight- I- I mean it's nice and you’re hot- I mean- It's good for-”  _ Great.  _ She slapped her paw to her face and drug it back over her ears.

 

“Carrots, take it easy” Nick said, nonchalantly _. _ “You ready?” he questioned. “Ha- As ever” Judy said less than convincingly. Nick shook his head slowly, knowing full-well how new to this she was. He counted himself lucky his aviators were hiding the nervousness that kept creeping into his expression.

 

_ You are one smooth operator, Jude _ , she thought to herself as she cringed hard in her seat. She clutched her purse tighter trying to think of something coherent to say. “So what's the place?” she finally choked out. “Well, I don't want to spoil it, but it's a pretty bumping joint” Nick answered back, “I think you’ll really like it, honestly” he finished. She tried to imagine a club she would feel at home in.  _ Not so sure  _ she concluded.

 

The cab rounded corners, blocks and even more intersections, aside from awkward smalltalk, the duo were almost silent, and for every second of silence their feelings about tonight became more and more apparent. Soon enough, the cab started to slow, and the cabbie glanced back at the Fox in the rearview mirror. “That’ll be Z19.72” the Sheep said, motioning to the fare meter on the dash.

 

After paying off the cab, Nick pulled himself out onto the sidewalk, quickly making his way around to the opposite side of the cab and swinging Judy's door open, helping her out. “Why Mr. Wilde, a true gentlefox” Judy teased, Nick splayed his ears and rolled his deep green eyes. Judy immediately noticed how they glinted in the moonlight and bit her lip.  _ Wow. _

 

They walked just a few paces past some unsuspecting buildings before Nick came to a halt in front of one, whose windows were pulsating a rainbow of colours, and the distinct ‘ _ oomph oomph oomph’  _ of trendy club music could be heard, vibrating the sidewalk slightly.

 

“Nick? Are you sure about this” Judy questioned and inched closer to him, seeing silhouettes of animals partying in the windows. “Trust me, Fluff, they know me” Nick reassured, putting a hand on her shoulder, leading her to the doors.

 

Two massive animals stood guard, a Polar Bear and a Lion, with black shirts reading “SECURITY” in huge white letters on the front. “Mr. Wilde,” the Lion said, unhooking the velvet chain barring the door for the two of them.  _ This is Nick's ‘place’ afterall  _ Judy thought to herself as the Fox pushed through the doors into the club.

 

Immediately their senses were assaulted by smells, sounds, sights, it was truly a party. Judy grabbed onto the cuff of Nick's shirt, not wanting to get swept up in the sea of bouncing bodies, when Nick leaned into her, speaking directly into her ear: “Stick with me, Carrots” then tugged in the direction of a small stairway.

 

(So Light is her Footfall [Breakbot Remix] - Air)

As they got closer to the stairs, Nick smiled to himself, Judy picked up on this smile, which she had to admit was a confident and reassuring as ever. Ascending the steps, they pushed through a heavy black door into the upper area of the club. There, it was much more calm. Ambient light and lounge music flooded the room, washing over the black pleather furniture.

 

“This, is my place” Nick said, gesturing to the room, and the few other animals in it. He started toward a bench seat near one wall, shooting a wink to the bartender who was walking a tray of drinks to a small gathering of animals. The Vixen nodded and smiled, strutting over, her gait almost seeming to match the music that filled the room.

 

Having taken their seats, the Vixen leaned over the table in front of them, “What’ll it be?” she asked, “Double gin and tonic, with lemon” Nick responded right away. “Judy?” he said, looking at her. “Oh- water plea-” Nick immediately cut her off “A  **drink** , Fluff”. Judy glanced around, she really didn't drink much. Read, ever.

 

“Uhm- I don't really drink much, Nick, so I have no idea” she said quietly. “Alright, a caesar, double shot of vodka, double celery, easy on the tabasco” Nick rattled off, causing Judy to do a double take. “What was that!?” she pleaded. “Trust me, you’ll like it” Nick said confidently, before leaning back and unbuttoning the last button on his shirt.

 

Judy tried to get more comfortable and awkwardly shifted this way and that before she relaxed into the plush cushions of the bench seat. “So, here we are, Carrots” Nick chuckled to himself. He looked over to her, catching each other dead in the eyes.

 

Between the two of them, their hearts almost leapt into their throats. They both frantically looked away after more than just a moment,  _ what am I expecting _ Judy thought as she swallowed hard.  _ Come on, pull it together,  _ Nick was also feeling the squeeze, gripping his throat, throwing him off his game.

 

As they both started to speak, the bartender sat their drinks in front of them.  _ Saved by the liquor _ the two thought in unison. Nick smiled warmly and waved the bartender off. Judy gaped at her drink, blood red, ice cubes clinking in the glass. Most importantly, two huge green stalks of celery protruding from the glass.

 

“Nick, this looks amazing!” she sputtered and reached for the glass. “Oh I hear ya” he said, staring down his own beverage. Judy placed the straw angling out of the glass between her lips and took a questioning sip. Immediately, warmth of tomato, celery, pepper, carrot and lemon flooded her mouth. “I'll take that look as a teetotaling bunnies approval” Nick joked, and Judy nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Are all drinks this good” she spouted, “Can I try yours?” she pointed to the simple looking drink in front of him. “Oh, by all means” Nick said innocently, sliding his gin and tonic over to her. She raised the glass to her nose, which crinkled immediately. “Oh…” she hesitated and took a sip.

 

“Oh what the- Nick, that tastes like mosquito repellant!” she balked, recoiling in her seat. Nick tut-tutted and shook his head, smiling “To each their own, Hopps”. “Say” he continued, “explain tonight to me”. Judy glanced up at him questioningly. “You said you wanted to celebrate, have a thing” Nick said.

 

“But it's just us”. Judy looked at him for a moment, Nick's smile staying firm, though he had to notice the blush rising in her ears. “I mean, it's short notice and this is your place and all and I just figured-” Judy began to ramble, but stopped herself short when Nick placed a paw on hers on the table.

 

“On second thought, don’t answer. Honestly, I’m glad it's just us”. Judy looked down to his large paw enveloping hers, She blinked a few times feeling a warmth pushing out from her heart through the rest of her body.

  
  


_ When did I fall in love with this fox. _


	2. A party of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two celebrate Nicks first shift as an officer of the ZPD, Judy has a couple new experiences and Nick is absolutely sure of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter, also, musical cues are added in at the beginning of paragraphs that benefit from music. Highly recommended to look them up on youtube to get an idea of the mood while you read. There is a lot of content already planned and outlined. Also, dont worry, summaries, notes and chapter titles will all be updated to be less, well, shitty eventually. Stay tuned!

Nick let his paw fall from hers, at the same time he raised his glass. “I think a toast is in order, don’t you” he smiled. Judy's eyes were stuck on her hand, but she quickly snapped back to reality as he spoke. “Oh, a toast? Yes! Definitely, for sure” she stammered and raised her glass up to his. “To us, Carrots, we deserve it” Nick toasted, taking a swig of his drink. Judy did the same and sighed wistfully.

 

“Nick, in all seriousness, we really have come so far” she began, but Nick stopped her. “Ah ah, no sentimental stuff tonight, Fluff” he winked and took another sip before continuing. Judy chuckled and finished off her drink. Noticing this, Nick's eyes widened slightly. “Wow, can all bunnies put away the liquor like that?” he questioned, half serious. “I'm just trying to keep up with you” Judy responded, motioning to his now empty glass.

 

After flagging down the bartender, their drinks refreshed, impairment beginning to set in, Nick piped up about the issue that had been itching at both of them for the better half of the day. “So, what do you think Chief Bogo wants with us tomorrow morning” Nick said and leaned into Judy's side of the table slightly. “Ohh- that…” she mused, swirling her second caesar. “Are you absolutely sure you didn't do anything-” Judy began, Nick choking on his drink.

 

“Officer Toot Toot, I never” he said between gasping laughter. Judy wriggled her nose and he straightened up. “Like I said earlier Judy, I swear I did nothing untoward” punctuating the sentence with a cross over his heart. “Well, barring that, I could only imagine it being some sort of debriefing? Maybe the Mammal Inclusion Initiative” she mused. Nick shrugged and took another swig. “Forget about it, tonight we party.”

 

Standing up from the table, Nick held out a paw to Judy. “Let's dance, Fluff” he said, gesturing to the private dance floor, from which the music in the room was originating. She looked to him, then to the dancefloor and its patrons and back. “I mean, I took some dancing classes at night during high school but I-” he hoisted her up by the paw and started walking, “Good, then were even” Nick stated.

 

Judy gulped down her drink and followed, the idea of dancing with Nick giving her a chronic case of the butterflies. She counted herself lucky she had downed as much liquid courage as she could, otherwise she would likely be jumping out of her skin right now. As they pushed the the moderately large crowd congregating on the dancefloor, the music hit her much more clearly.

 

(Beast - Mia Martina, Waka Flocka)

Nick turned around, seeing Judy slipping into the mood of the room, her smile quite telling. He started to bounce and groove with the music booming out of the overhead speakers. Judy looked to him and followed his lead, awkwardness short lived as she recognized the song playing and moved along with Nick.

 

(Dance Off [Feat. Idris Elba & Anderson Paak] - Idris Elba, Anderson Paak)

Reading the room, the weasel in a varsity jacket and shades, who was the DJ, started amping up the music, going from smooth party music to something harder. The animals on the floor were eating it up, Nick and Judy kept close as things started getting crazier, Judy laughed as part of the floor cleared for a tiger and a water buffalo who got into an intense dance off.

 

(Hymn for the Weekend [SEEB Remix] - Coldplay, SEEB)

Judy bounced closer to Nick, suddenly grabbing his paws and raising them up, they jumped to the beat, Nick laughed as he too felt himself getting swept up in the booming music, but he couldn't help but think it wasn't the music or the alcohol. It was Judy. It was always Judy, and seeing her like this, out of her usual serious element. He was glad it was just them, really glad. He was glad he could share this first with her.

 

Having had their fill of dancing, they held onto each other and worked their way to the edge of the dance floor where an attractive Kudu was holding a tray full of multicolored tubes, she turned toward them, raising it slightly and Nick moved in, snatching two of the tubes up and nodding to the Ibex as she strutted away.

 

Handing one tube to Judy and keeping one for himself, they moved back to their original table and took a seat. Nick raised his shooter and Judy followed suit, downing them together. “Ugh- what was that” she said, sticking her tongue out slightly after forcing the drink down. “Not sure” Nick replied haphazardly.

 

Nick say back in his seat and then spoke up, “You know, I think we might be the best looking animals in this place tonight” gesturing to their slightly dressier outfits. “Huh, you might be right, Nick” Judy agreed, but then continued, “either way, you’re still the most attractive animal I know, club or not”. Nick sat upright, leaning onto the table, striking a pose that said ‘tell me more’.

 

“What!” Judy exclaimed and threw her hands up, then crossed her arms. “Just sayin’”. Nick restrained laughter at her fudged compliment, but relented “you definitely aren’t so bad yourself, Carrots”. She glanced over at him, her face heating up at Nick's version of a compliment. Smiling, she knew she just spent the best night of her life with the only animal she would want to spend it with.

 

After a few more drinks and plenty of sidelong flirting, Nick fished his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. “Ah- looks like that's us, Fluff” he commented, turning his phone showing her the time. “What happens at 2300?” she asked quizzically. “I’ll show you, come on” Nick said and hopped down from the seat, taking a moment to fight off the liquors influence.

 

Judy did the same, but the liquor obviously took a bigger toll on her much smaller body, and she stumbled slightly, holding onto a nearby chair for support. “Yeesh, come here, you” Nick moved beside her and she held onto his arm. “I feel great” she said, giggling to herself. “Likewise, lets make for the exit” Nick said as they head back down the stairs they walked up earlier in the night.

 

Moving past the more intense area of the party, the downstairs, which had only grown in intensity since they last pushed through it, they finally hit the main doors. Waiting for them there was a Zuber Black. Nick motioned to the sleek black towncar trimmed in gleaming chrome, lowpro tires and blacked out windows. “You like?” he asked, holding the door of the car open for her.

 

“Nick! You didn't have to do this,” she blurted, heart racing as she looked from the gorgeous car to the also gorgeous fox standing alongside it, offering her a seat. “This had to be expensive” she mumbled but Nick caught it, saying “It was, but it's certainly not wasted, especially not on you” and he got in beside her. The back of the towncar was a huge, comfortable and nicely scented step up from the civic they had arrived in.

 

As Judy sunk into the plush heated seats, the night caught up with her, dragging her eyelids down. “It's so nice back here Nick, thank you. I am just going to take a quick… Nap…” she trailed off quietly, snuggling up to his side. He looked down to her, and quickly put an arm over her shoulders, giving her a more comfortable position.

 

Sitting in the back of the towncar with Judy, Nick looked out the window as the lights of the big city passed by. Feeling Judy nuzzled up to him caused a lump in his throat, why? What is it? He glanced down at Judy, back out the window, but found himself looking back down at her once more. Just then, when he felt his grip instinctively tighten around her, he knew.

 

_ Tonight, I fell in love with this Bunny. _

 

As the minutes ticked by, Nick let himself relish the feeling. No worry. It was just right, he was so sure of himself for the first time in too long. He was excited for whatever came next. Soon, the towncar started to slow, their destination, the Pangolin Arms, had arrived. Nudging Judy gently, she woke and sleepily looked around. “Ah, were here?” she asked quietly, and Nick shook his head.

 

They got out together, Judy clinging to his paw with hers, and she started for the apartment building stairs. Nick, confused, said after her “Uh, Carrots, I am still taking this Zuber to my place” pointing back to it. She wearily looked back and the look told him she was sleeping at her place tonight. He retrieved his phone and ended the Zuber ride, the car immediately rolling away.

 

As they approached her doorway, Nick was visibly fidgety. Judy glanced up at him, simply stating “What? I just didn't want the best night of my life to end with a goodbye”. He smiled a bit, letting her pull him into her apartment. She emptied her pockets onto the door side endtable, and Nick did the same. Judy unbuttoned her overshirt and hung it on the chair.

 

She continued over to her bed, shrugging off her shirt and pants, leaving Nick staring blatantly and wide-eyed at the Bunny in front of him. “Sorry- I didn't think to leave while uh-” he stammered, and she smiled tiredly. “So, where should I sleep” he asked, chuckling nervously as he looked around the mostly empty room.

 

Judy turned to the bed and pulled the covers down, placing her pillows side-by-side. She got in next to the wall, holding the covers up. “Well?” she said quietly. Nick swallowed hard. “Right, yeah, thanks- I'll just get uh” he began, his cool demeanor quickly shattered into pieces. He kicked off his pants and shirt leaving him in just his boxers.

 

Nick gingerly got into bed beside Judy, who rolled over and cuddled up to him, sighing contently. She wrapped an arm around his side, and he relaxed. Nuzzling the top of her head again, which may have been his new favourite thing to do, he also sighed.

 

Just as they stood at the edge of sleep, that dreamy, shifting world between consciousness and none, Judy spoke feintly, into the russet red fur of Nick's chest. “Nick… We would be amazing together”. Nick opened his eyes slightly, gripping her tightly. “I know”.

 

  
_ Tonight was the night we fell in love. _


End file.
